


куколка (babydoll)

by theKasiaLin



Series: We belong together [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha might always be composed, in full control of herself while at work, but she needs to let go off control completely too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	куколка (babydoll)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by missMHO  
> All the remaining mistakes are mine. I'm not a native user of English, so sorry for the possible errors.  
> This is my first own fic in a while, and I got a little rusty, so sorry about that too.

Bucky could see how tense Natasha was during the debriefing. The last mission was hard, people got hurt, no one from their team, but still. She was the one in charge, so she felt responsible. Even though, there was really nothing she could have done – how could she know that some security officer will decide to be a hero and get into the line of fire?

But that wasn’t important now. What was important , was his куколка*.

She worried him. Even when they got back to their apartment in Avengers Tower, she was still all tensed up. She was the cool, controlled Agent Natasha Romanoff, not his Natalia.  He put his hand on her arm and made her look at him.

“I’m fine, James,” she told him. Bucky shook his head.

“Don’t lie to me Natalia, you know I will not have you do that.”

She looked him straight in the eyes and after a while he saw her face soften, felt the tension in her arms lessen. He pulled her in for a hug and didn’t let her go until she went considerably more lax in his arms.

He looked at her then.  “Why don’t you go lie down and let me take care of you, babydoll,”he said. Natasha untangled from his embrace and made her way to their bed. He watched her go and said “Lose your clothes, Natalia. I want you just in your panties lying down on your stomach when I get back.”

That made her shiver a little. Good sign. She didn’t look back, but she did answer:  “Yes, James.”

Bucky left for the bathroom to get the massage oil. Coming into the bedroom, he stopped in the doorway. Natalia was lying down, just like he wanted her. Black panties stood out against her pale skin. He walked in and stopped by the chair to take off his clothes. He folded them neatly and left them on the chair, next to her suit. Finally, he walked towards her and got onto the bed, placing himself above her.

“Grab your hair and tuck them over your shoulder, we wouldn’t want them to get oily.” While she did that, he warmed up his left hand a little to minimise the temperature difference and then poured some oil onto his hands and warmed it a little too. Finally, he placed his hands on her and started the massage, working on every knot he found, starting from her shoulders. She wasn’t as tense as before, but that let her relax more. Bucky hummed as she started to lean into his touch.

“Xорошая девочка**,” he murmured leaning down. He moved his hands to her breast. Natasha’s breath hitched just a bit. She was trying to control herself again. “Let go, Natalia,” he whispered into her ear and nibbled it a little.  He moved his mouth and started pressing small kisses down her spine, his hands now on her hips, thumbs making small circles against her skin. He got down to the line of her panties, hooked two fingers into them and pulled them off of her. Then he came back up and massaged her cheeks a little, pressing a kiss to the right one before saying: “Turn around”. She did just that. She was slightly flushed now, eyes a little glazed. They locked eyes and Bucky leaned down for a kiss. She opened her lips instinctively. He hummed appreciatively and put his tongue in her mouth and she responded to that enthusiastically. He allowed the kiss to be slow. Finally, he pulled back. “Natalia,” he murmured. She opened her eyes and fixed them on him. “I take control of you now. You will allow your body to respond to my touch but you will not come until I tell you to. Is that understood?”

“Yes, James,” she answered on the verge of a whisper.

“Good,” he said. “I need you to trust me. We will not go rough today. I need you to relax.” With that, he moved his mouth to her neck leaving small kisses and sucking. Her breath hitched. “Relax, Natalia,” he whispered one more time.

Bucky moved down and spread her legs, bent them in  knees, and put a pillow under her pretty round ass. She let him do that, being so pliant, like a little doll in his hands. He started kissing her thigh from knee up until he reached her vagina. He kissed her lips and gave a tentative lick. He hummed, feeling how wet she was. With his hands holding her legs, he started licking, slow long licks – teasing her. After a short while he focused on her clit, licking, making little circles with his tongue, and sucking. Her breath was getting heavier. He moved down licking in-between her pussy-lips, he slowly started pushing his tongue inside her, just the tip first in and out. She moaned. With a smirk he repeated that, and started fucking her with his tongue, causing her to writhe under him and let out quiet moans. When her thighs started quivering, a sign she was close, he pulled back. She let out a disappointed sound.

“No coming yet, remember, Natalia,” he said, his voice playful, teasing for a moment. But when he spoke again, his voice was deeper, darker. “I’m going to take you raw.” It was not a question, though if she said no, he would use a condom. She didn’t protest, however, so he started to position himself. Her breath was still heavy, eyelids half-closed, but her eyes never leaving him. Bucky smiled. “Моя куколка***.”

Securing his weight on his left hand, he started pushing in. Slowly. Just the tip first, then he pulled back, and pushed in again. Inch by inch until he was buried in her. He let out low moan and looked at her. She was so beautiful, her breast moving up as she was taking a breath, her cheeks flushed, her red hair on the pillows. He kissed her and started moving. His right hand started massaging her breast. He heard her moan again and again, her legs moved and embraced him. Her thighs were quivering. She was on the edge and yet waiting, waiting for the permission for release. As he felt himself getting close he grunted “You may come now, Natalia.”

On the command she arched her back a little, eyes escaping inside her head. He felt her pussy squeeze around his cock. That and the sight of her was enough to send Bucky over the edge. When his breath calmed down, he pushed up and rolled off her. She was still little flushed, her eyes glistening but not leaving him. She was so beautiful. His little, precious babydoll.

“How about we take a bath now?” he asked.

“Whatever you want,” she answered in a small voice which made him feel small. He got up and went to the bathroom to start the water running. He added the verbena bath gel – her favourite. Then he came back to the bedroom, scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. He put her inside the bathtub, stopped the water, and went in the bathtub himself, sitting behind her back. The water was nice – warm but not too hot. Natasha leaned back against him and let him wash her.

When they got out of the bath, he wrapped her in a warm, fluffy towel and carried her to the room. He left her sitting in the armchair as he quickly changed the sheets. Finally Bucky got back to her, dried her with a towel a little and took her to bed, keeping her close to him.

“Sleep, Natalia,” he said. She snuggled into him and he embraced her. Her breathing was calm as she finally closed her eyes. Natasha looked so innocent like that, so vulnerable and he was the only one to know this side of her. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He closed his eyes and finally dozed off himself with his куколка* in his arms.

__________________________________

*rus. doll

**rus. good girl

***rus. my doll

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate kudos and comments - any comments. I want to get better, so suggestions what I should work on will be really helpful. ;)


End file.
